1. Technical Field
This non-limiting exemplary embodiment(s) relates to skin cleansing products and, more particularly, to a disposable skin cleansing finger sleeve to clean and maintain a clean face, remove facial make up, and apply medicine to the face in the treatment of skin conditions.
2. Prior Art
Millions of consumers suffer from various forms of acne. The most common skin disease treated by physicians, acne is a chronic condition that affects approximately 85 percent of adolescents and young adults. An eruptive skin disease, acne most often occurs on the face, neck and back and is primarily a disorder of the sebaceous follicles of the skin. The natural secretion or these follicles (sebum) accumulates in the skin, mixing with dirt, dust and perspiration, inflaming the tissue and resulting in blackheads and pimples. Not surprisingly, blackheads and pimples can detract from one's overall appearance and can cause embarrassment and discomfort to the sufferer of these symptoms. As such, achieving clear skin is a goal for anyone who is conscientious about their appearance.
Accordingly, a need remains for a disposable skin cleansing finger sleeve in order to overcome prior art shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a disposable skin cleansing finger sleeve containing a cleansing solution that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for cleaning pores, as well as eliminating blackheads and acne and applying medicine. Also, the finger sleeve can be a device for women to use for makeup removal. The finger sleeve in its application to the face, will effectively remove facial make up.